The walk into darkness
by blackhorse2
Summary: Jack is confronted by Pitch asking him to join his plan . What will he choose The Guardians or Pitch
1. Chapter 1

In the Arctic

A pale figure of a young boy, blue hoodie over his head, sitting on an ice mound, one arm wrapped around his leg and in the other his staff. His head rested on his knees.

Jack thought of the recent incident (Easter being destroyed and Bunny not being believed in) with the Guardians. A familiar voice that Jack did not what to hear be hide him, Pitch.

"Hello Jack "

Jack span around, his staff raised towards the towering black clothed figure who seemed to be smiling as if something good was about to happen .

"Pitch" I snarled at him.

"Jack "He replied.

"What do you want Pitch" I said eyes still locked on the smiling man backing away from him slowly.

"Oh, Jack you know what I want "He said back to me.

I knew what he meant, kind of. Before I could do anything a wave of darkness hit me and flung me backwards.

"Now do you remember what I what" He said softly almost taunting bending over me. He stood up straight allowing me to get back up.

Then I realized what he was talking about and meant.

"You what to be feared again, like the dark ages like you said before. But what do you what with me; you hate The Guardians and me." I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Oh Jack, Jack you are still so young and naive "He said.

I knew this time he was about to attack, by the look in his eyes. I was prepared and he did. Lifting my staff up to block the attack, my snow and the dark wave collided with each other, creating a blast that knocked me of my feet. Pushing myself up and taking notice to a large towering mass of black and blue looking ice, which had protruding spikes out of it . It was strange. Pitch appeared form around the other side of the mass looking up at it, he looked from it to me smiling that his teeth were showing.

"You see Jack. This is the reason why I want you. So you can join me and help me with my plan to be seen, to be feared again" He said still looking at me. "Together we will surely be feared "

"But if that even happens the world and everything on it will be plunged into darkness … and you "I said cringing at even the idea of it.

"And you, Jack" He added with a slight sound of hope on his cruel and evil voice.

"But there will be nothing but fear, no joy or happiness … "

"Of course "Pitch said interrupting what was going to say.

"You're a cruel man Pitch and why do you think I am just going to join you? "

"Why, thank you for that compliment "He said in a voice as cold as ice.

"It wasn't a compliment "

"Oh but I took it as one "He said.

"But the Man on the Moon chooses me to help the Guardians "

"Yes but wasn't it the Man on the Moon who took you away from your family "He said.

I thought of it but it was vague and true.

"Yes, but what about the Guardians and the children, they need happiness. " I said in a raised voice.

"Why do you care about the Guardians and the children, the children can't see or hear you, and for 300 lonely years."

"Yes, I know that Pitch." I said moving away from him.

"How many people and children walk through you? " He said almost challenging me.

I thought about it and turned away from him but he was in front of me.

"So Jack how many "He snarled.

"I don`t know "I said back to him

"This is not only about me Jack. It's also about you too. "He said becoming more serious

He placed his hand on my shoulder; it felt cold even with my jacket on and my body temperature. I moved my shoulder away, looking at his eyes; pale green that was the only color on this pale face.

"So what do you think Jack." He raised his hand towards me and said "Partners."

He was crazy I thought to myself but he had a point.

I thought about what he said and he relates to me about the people unable to see me and they go straight through me.

"I am waiting Frost "pitch said impatiently his hand still raised in front of me.

In my heart and mind it was conflicting over the idea of joining pitch at the moment the dark part was strongest .I finally made up my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Deal" I say raising my hand to his. He held my and gripped it tightly.

"You know there is no turning back on this Frost." He said in threating voice that made me shiver so slightly.

"I know "I said still thinking about the decision I just made with the crazy man.

He released my hand from his grip which I started rubbing for it hurt.

"But "I start "I can go back to The Guardians acting casual and that nothing happened here until the plan commences."

Pitch looked as though he did not like a single bit of it.

"You can go until that day arrives "He said back in dislike.

"And when it does start, I'll leave when it begins."

"We had a deal there is no turning back. "Pitch angrily.

"Like I said I know. It's just that without me or Sandman the Guardians haven't got a chance against you so I can stay out of it completely. "

A mechanism seemed to click in his evil head.

"Your right, Frost." He said with a grin on his face.

"You may go but no funny business or I will… "He said more seriously than before.

"Don't you worry, I mean a deal didn't I so why would I go back on it "I interrupted him and falsely assuring about it.

Thank goodness I thought to myself as I flew away there. If I stayed there any longer. I would have probably pulled into his devilish plan even more.

"Oh gosh what have I pulled myself into? I can maybe The Guardians a little" I said to myself "Jamie "I knew his name from what his friends and mom calls him "but how can I ask him to help if he can't see me."

I flew all the way to his town. Once I got there I found him in his room holding and talking to what looked like a stuffed rabbit toy. I could hear him but not very well. I did hear him saying.

"… just give me a sign, anything."

He frowned after a while and dropped the rabbit. It looked as if he had given up. I had to do something, but what?

I frosted a bit of his window lightly; he looked up at the window as I started drawing an Easter egg –a very bad one in fact. He looked down at the rabbit on the floor then to the window again. As he looked back up, I started drawing a bunny. He smiled a little, I step it to the room and started concentrating on the picture on the window. And a rabbit made of snow popped out of the window, it bounced around the room. Jamie touched the frolicking animal and it burst it to snow all over the room. At that instant a flake of snow touched down on his nose.

"Jack Frost." seemed to whisper.

He said m the name again this time I heard it properly. I moved a little closer.

"What?" I whispered.

He seemed to have heard me somehow; he turned around and stared with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Jack Frost." He said a little louder.

"You can… see me? " I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

I was chuffed; a child could actually see me.

"You made it snow in my room didn't you? "

"Yes! And the other day when you were 'skiing' down the road that was me!"

"Amazing. " He said extremely enthusiastically.

"Jamie "A female voice came from outside the room. "Who are you talking to?"

In tilted my head towards the door to say go ahead.

"Jack Frost?" He said

"Okay. " The voice replied sarcastically.

He smiled and started to laugh so I did to.

We went outside via the window when a scraping noise and someone shouting something in Russian.

"Jamie stay behind me" I said edging him behind me.

But there was no immediate danger .It was the sleigh scraping across the road as it had stopped a line of reindeer ran away.

North and Tooth stepped out of the sleigh .Tooth helping North stand up. They both looked drained. They finally noticed me standing there.

"Jack" Tooth said walking towards me and hugged me

Jamie stepped out from behind me. Both of them just stared.

"Jack, can he see you? " North asked curiously

"Yes" I said to him and placed my on Jamie's head.

It was only a moment later that I noticed something

I asked "Where is Bunny?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As I had said that a very small rabbit hopped out of the sleigh onto the wing, it was the same colour as bunny and markings as well.

"Easter took the toll on all of us, but Bunny was affected the most." North said looking at the rabbit.

Jamie looked at Bunny and said "What happened to you, you were so big and now you're so small and adorable. "As he was saying that he scratched him behind the ear.

Bunny enjoyed it for a moment until shooing Jamie's hand away, his foot tapping the wing at the same time.

"What did he tell you to say that?" He said jumping around fists balled up.

"No "Jamie said to Bunny. "He came here to help. Just as when I was starting to not believe in you."

"He made you believe in me. "Bunny said.

"Yes "Jamie said.

"Then where were you an hour ago?"

"Guys … and girls "considering Tooth, whom seemed to blush. "Pitch is coming."

"What?" They all said in unison as they stared at me.

"How do you know? " North asked

"I don't know I can just fell it." I lied to them.

"We not prepared for this." Tooth said worryingly.

I thought for a few moments.

"We will be "I assured her.

"But how? I can't stand "He said lifting one of his swords that supported him and wobbled a little before he put the sword back down. "Tooth can barely fly and Bunny well… he's too small for this, we're all too small for this. "North said.

I thought even more. An idea came to mind.

"We need more children to believe."

"But how exactly do that if no one can see us "Bunny said.

"My friends "Jamie said.

"Excellent, but … how are going to get there .One the sleigh is broken and the reindeer have run away and two none of us, besides you Jack, have magic." North said.

"Well then well just find a way then" I said

A while later we managed to get there .Jamie and his friend were all there gathered in an empty street when a mischievous voice appeared out of now where.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived "

We all spun around, to none of our surprises who it was.

"Pitch "North said.

"Ah, I see your all here, not in the best shape I have seen in all the years." Pitch said with utter most joy. "And you have a group of children with you to do what, protect you, how cute"

"They also have me "I said

"You, Frost. Of course they do." He said in a sarcastic voice "But who is going to protect them." He said, meaning the Guardians. Of course he meant that.

Unexpectedly Jamie moved in front of me.

"They have me. And I will help them "

As he had said that the rest all joined but unsure of the current happenings.

Pitch just laughed.

"This is a sight to be seen, the guardians of children being protected by children, what irony." He said.

"Now let this begin" He whispered and paused for a minute and looked at me. "Jack." He in a breath while a twisted smile formed across his face.

I looked behind me then to the sides, all eyes on me with the same puzzled look. I sighed not wanting to do this. Stepping forward and turn and bolted of and shot into the air. I looked down upon the startled faces below that I was leaving behind. I heard them shout my name; all I wanted to do was to return to them. But still remembering Pitch's deal and what he would do. I could hear Pitch's evil maniacal laugh fill the air it sickened me to my core. I just wanted to go back and punch him. But I couldn't, I flew a short distance but just enough to see the happenings and out of the groups view. I did not what any injures from the children or Guardians just because of my rash decision to join Pitch's plot.

**Please review.**


End file.
